


Potions and Spells

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Crayons Verse [1]
Category: Bunnicula (TV Show), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pre-Relationship, might have a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnicula dislikes how love potions and love spells are portrayed in media, since they're apparently inaccurate. Chester, despite his nerves, is actually pretty curious about how they really work.</p><p>Takes place in the new cartoon version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I started watching this cartoon, one of the first thoughts I had was 'GASP! Spell and potion fics are FAIR GAME!'. So, yeah. Here we are! Though it turned out differently than I imagined it would...

Chester gave no acknowledgement to Bunnicula when he hopped up next to him on the couch, and kept his eyes glued to the television. It wasn't as if he was really watching anything, just channel-surfing until he found something good. Suddenly, Bunnicula snatched away the remote, and he turned to glare at him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Bunnicula beamed and pointed at the TV, chattering something that he couldn't understand. Chester looked in confusion at what was on the screen. Some sort of medieval fantasy movie, with bad acting to boot. Oh well, it was better than what Harold would have wanted to watch. He got comfortable on the couch and watched as a dramatic plot unfolded on the screen.

As it turned out, it was a medieval fantasy  _romance_ with bad acting. Heavy on the romance. Chester wasn't really into it, but didn't dare try to take the remote from the creepy bunny next to him. He thought the knights were cool anyway, though they somewhat reminded him of a certain safety-crazed owl...

" _My dear! You shall have your prince if you take one of my gifts!_ " a witch said to the princess on the screen.

" _Oh tell me!_ " the princess said, overly-dramatic, going to the extent of swooning. Chester held back a gag, and glanced at Bunnicula, who was still entranced.

" _A love potion, my dear, to slip in his drink! Should you be the first he sees, you will be first in his heart!_ " the witch said, holding up a small pink vial. Bunnicula's grin fell, and Chester noticed, but didn't comment.

" _Or I shall cast a spell upon him, and he will fall true! But if you cannot kiss him before the sun sets, it will fade and be undone!_ "

Bunnicula scowled and tossed the remote back to Chester, who looked at him with confusion.

"What's with you? A few minutes ago you practically forced me into watching this, and suddenly you want me to change it?"

Bunnicula glared at him as he chattered nonsense, gesturing at the screen, where the princess was trying to choose between the spell and the potion. Chester guessed that that was what bugged Bunnicula, though he didn't know why.

"What? Is it because she's forcing the prince to love her?"

Bunnicula shook his head, then paused and shrugged, still chattering. Chester sighed.

"Oh, don't tell me that love spells and love potions are real?" he said sarcastically. Bunnicula, however, nodded. Chester blinked, slowly putting it together.

"So you don't wanna watch it just because they're not, uh... Portraying it right?" he guessed. The bunny nodded, chattering as he attempted to explain the differences, at least that was what Chester  _thought_ he was doing, anyway.

Suddenly seeing that Chester couldn't understand him, Bunnicula hopped off the couch and gestured for him to follow. He hesitated, but curiosity got the best of him and Chester followed Bunnicula outside.

He tried not to think of that old saying as they went to the store next door.

"It's weird how many things one place can be supernatural or haunted," Chester muttered to himself. Bunnicula laughed in reply, scanning the shelves. He apparently found what he was looking for, and grabbed an old, ratty book off of a shelf and passed it to Chester. He took a glance at the title - 'Spells and Potions'. Straight and to the point.

"Alright, let's go. We can't let Madame Polidori see us here," Chester said, tucking the book under his arm. They quickly snuck back to their home, and as they went inside Chester hesitantly glanced upstairs where Harold was still taking a nap. He would have rather had him by his side, dealing with creepy supernatural things, but he didn't want to wake his friend from his sleep. Best to let Harold rest, he decided.

He followed Bunnicula into the living room, and he muted the TV before they sat on the couch. Bunnicula took the book from him and flipped through the pages before he stopped and showed Chester the page. At the top, it said 'Heart Potion' in curly creepy lettering, followed by the description of how it would work and the recipe.

_This potion, once ingested, will cause the person to slowly uncover hidden feelings - not limited to romantic ones - that are hidden within their subconscious. It should be noted that the effects can be very gradual, sometimes taking place over the course of several weeks, or even months. At best, results can be seen within two weeks. It all depends on how deeply the feelings may be buried. Note: The feelings and emotions that will be unburied can be erratic and cannot be controlled by the one making the potion, nor the one ingesting the potion._

Chester raised an eyebrow at Bunnicula.

"Yeah, they got that  _way_ wrong, huh?" he said with a small smile. Bunnicula let out a kind of purr sound before taking the book and flipping through the pages again, before he passed the book back to Chester, pointing at the new page. This one said 'Silent Confession' at the top, apparently the name of a spell. It had a brief description below, followed by the ritual used to perform it.

_This spell is used to silently convey emotions to another being. Be they disgust, hatred, romantic intent, or concern, this spell can be used even by someone with little or no practice in such rituals. It should be noted that the actual reasons for those emotions cannot be conveyed, and so may be misunderstood more often than not. This spell cannot force someone to return any feelings you have, or to change their feelings in any way for you or someone else._

Chester smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing that's the closest thing to a real love spell there is?" he said. Bunnicula nodded. He took the book from Chester and closed it.

"It's not so bad. If all creepy supernatural stuff has books that explain it, I might not be so terrified half the time," Chester commented. Bunnicula beamed at him before hopping off of the couch. Chester turned to the TV and saw that the movie had long since ended, and he searched for something decent to watch.

As Bunnicula headed down to the basement to put away the book, his mind turned to the spell description, but shrugged. Technically speaking,  _any_ confession from him would be silent. He didn't need some weird outdated spell to help him.


End file.
